Romance of the Two Nations
by Skye Izumi
Summary: Romance of the Two Nations comes from the title Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and is a rewritten story based on Forever Rivals, Forever Rivals was going to randomized events putting the Planeptune and Lowee CPUs into different situations, Romance of the Two Nations, will put Planeptune and Lowee into different situations via different generations.
1. 01 Planeptune

Romance of the Two Nations comes from the title Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and is a rewritten story based on Forever Rivals, Forever Rivals was going to randomized events putting the Planeptune and Lowee CPUs into different situations, Romance of the Two Nations, will put Planeptune and Lowee into different situations via different generations.

Warning the Couplings are: [Blanc x Neptune] [Rom x Nepgear] and [Ram x Plutia] How I do them, well you'll have to wait and see.

**Romance of the Two Nations**

**Chapter 01: Planeptune**

**Planeptune Basilicom: Work Office**

Planeptune Basilicom, inside of the work office Neptune is hard at work, you might be asking yourself. "Why is Neptune hard at work? She rarely ever works." The answer is simple, because Neptune is being forced to work, she is being forced to work by none other then Histoire, with IF and Compa making her work too. IF and Compa are also fed up of Neptune's lack attitude towards her duties as a CPU. Histoire, IF and Compa have finally clamped down and become much more strict with Neptune, Neptune knows that she has no choice otherwise she risks facing endless hours of being lectured by all three.

"I've noticed that Neptune as been going off to Lowee an awful lot lately, which I'm guessing is the reason for her completely ignoring her duties as a CPU.' IF spoke in a serious tone, arms crossed in front of her chest. 'Well we had to clamp down, because your neglect of your work and duties will ultimately put Planeptune, Plutia, Nepgear and yourself in serious danger." Though IF is being serious she is also showing concern.

"Neptune do you not realise that if Planeptune's shares disappear completely that Plutia, Nepgear and you will die?' Compa spoke, with an unusual sense of seriousness, also concerned about Neptune. 'Us and the residence of Planeptune could move to other nations if that happened, but you three would die, you can't survive without shares." Compa is trying to get Neptune to realise the danger she is putting herself and her sisters in.

Neptune looks down at the work desk unable to answer, probably feeling some shame about putting her sisters in danger. "What Compa is saying is true Neptune.' Histoire confirms what Compa is saying. 'CPUs cannot live without the shares of their nations, we might seem we're only being strict more with you over your sisters, but you must realise Neptune. You are the oldest of the three Nepsisters, as the residence of Planeptune call you three, therefore you should be seeing it as your responsibility, your duty, your job to keep your sisters safe as well as Planeptune.' Histoire closes her eyes. 'If Saturn, your mother saw the way you've been, she'd be very disappointed in you, you are putting her daughters, her nation which she entrusted to you in danger, we can no longer stand by and let you do so, from now we will be much more strict with you." Histoire brings mention to Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear's mother, her name was Saturn (SEGA SATURN).

Neptune still couldn't speak up, Nepgear is also in the room too. {Poor Neptune, I really want to scream my lungs out at Histoire for using such a low blow on Neptune, Neptune is the most sensitive when it comes to Mom.' Plutia and Nepgear are sensitive about a topic on their mother, but it doesn't hit them as hard as it does with Neptune, because Neptune is the oldest of the three. 'However, Histoire is doing this to try and get Neptune to change, if she doesn't, well I don't want to think about it. I'm sorry Neptune, I can't butt in otherwise I know I'll make it worse.} Afraid to make the situation worse, Nepgear feels that she should stay quiet and just listen to the rest unfold, so she does.

"Well anyway, we're grown tired of your neglect, so Compa and myself will also be assisting Histoire to make sure you work, we'll also be supporting and helping you too, so that you don't become stressed out either.' IF makes her feelings known, but will assist Neptune. 'We will be making you work, whether you want to or not.' IF makes Histoire, Compa and her intentions clear to Neptune.

"Anyway, off that topic for now, there is something else that I wish to know.' IF as now dropped the serious attitude to a more relaxed attitude, now showing curiosity towards Neptune. 'When you've been neglecting your work, you've almost always been at Lowee doing so, which begs the questions. Why do you only go off to Lowee? Why not Lastation or Leanbox? I'd have thought that you would want to pester Noire, play with Uni or marathon games with Vert, but you don't, you only go off to see Blanc. So again, why is that?" IF is even more curious than what she was before asking her questions.

"Well, the only logical reason I can think of is that there is something going on between Neptune and Blanc.' Compa tries to think logically why Neptune goes off to Lowee. 'Then again, Neptune and Blanc have known each other almost whole of their lives, they grew up together.' Compa is Neptune's babyhood friend, Compa was Neptune's first friend outside of her sisters before meeting Blanc and IF, Compa is Neptune's best friend. 'But if they were only just friends, then Neptune wouldn't feel the need to only go to Lowee, but I get the feeling there is more to it than just friends." Compa as learnt to read into Neptune just as well as Histoire and Plutia who of course have known Neptune longer.

Arms still folded, IF looks down to the ground and closes her eyes. "Based on Neptune going off too Lowee all the time, and based on what you've just said, I cannot think of anything else to counter that. Right now it's the only logical explanation." IF as come to her own conclusion that is the case.

"It's not wise to come to a final conclusion until you have either heard from the two main sources, that being Blanc and Neptune which isn't completely reliable as they can lie about it, or until you have seen it, which isn't always reliable either.' Histoire looked towards IF saying that. 'Chances are you two are over thinking things or maybe that is the case, we don't know yet.' Histoire doesn't want to be too quick to judge something as fact. 'So Neptune, let me ask you directly, is there anything going on between you and Blanc?" Histoire asked calmly, as forcing the answer out of Neptune will only push her to not answering or even lying.

Neptune looks down towards the desk again, she starts sweating, Histoire's question suddenly feels like the deep ocean pressures suddenly begun trying to crush her, and anxiety is preventing her from answering immediately.

Neptune hesitates to answer, Histoire and Compa can read into Neptune well enough that both instantly catch on to her struggling to answer, IF is about to speak up, Compa puts her right hand over IF's mouth. "Shut up, Neptune is having a hard time answering, this is a hard question for her, so shut up and give her time, or you will learn what it's like to be on my bad side." Compa death glares IF, similar to Iris Heart with her victims, IF scared of Compa stops trying to say what she was about to say.

{My heart is pounding so hard, it feels like it will rip right out of my chest, and it hurts.' Neptune clenches her chest with her right hand. 'Even if I don't answer or tell them the truth, I feel that they would find out sooner or later anyway, so there is really no point in trying to hide it from them.} Neptune thought to herself, she is shaking from her nerves to answer the question.

Neptune looks up at the three, she is still shaking. "I… do have… feelings for Blanc.' Neptune's nerves are constantly making her pause several times during her sentences. 'They… are more than just… thinking… of her as… a friend.' Neptune takes a deep breath and holds it for ten seconds to try and calm her nerves which helps, before exhaling, her nerves calm then continues, but she speaks slowly. 'I love Blanc, I am in love with Blanc. I have had these feelings towards her for many years, but I have never been able to find the courage or the right time to tell her. More so because I am terrified of being rejected if I revealed my feelings to her." Neptune tells them her feelings for Blanc, plus the fear she holds to tell Blanc.

"Neptune for you to be scared of anything, I get the feeling telling us you're scared is just as hard." Compa is surprised, because Neptune as no sense of fear over anything, Neptune as already overcome her fears of Eggplants in this story, but she still hates them.

"But I love getting into dumb arguments over dumb things with her, I love getting into fights with her, and when her shy, innocent side comes out, my feelings for her intensify, I just want to cuddle and love her.' Neptune continued to answer, seeming to outright ignore Compa's reaction. 'Again. I just can't find the courage to tell her how I feel, because of the fear of rejection." Neptune feels frustrated, and her expression shows the sadness she is holding back, due to not being able to tell Blanc of her feelings.

Almost everyone in Gamindustri knows that Planeptune and Lowee, have both existed in Gamindustri much longer than Lastation and Leanbox have combined, if the age of Planeptune and Lowee were added up together their age would be over a hundred and fifty years. During that time there have been many wars between the two nations, the last war was known as the Great Console War that lasted close to ten years, different opinions, beliefs and methods of conducting business, Planeptune and Lowee detested each other.

"Planeptune and Lowee have advanced so far since the Great Console War ended.' Histoire is the oldest living being and recalls all history including the Great Console War. 'The war came to an end because of the efforts of two CPU Candidates Saturn and Nin, two Candidates of difference nations who became friends in the midst of war, together they stopped the war and made peace between both nations.' Histoire explains the past affairs of Planeptune and Lowee. 'Many people are aware of the friendship between Lady Purple Heart and Lady White Heart, they feel that if the two CPUs relationship becomes more, Planeptune and Lowee will both change in a way that was thought impossible a few decades ago." Histoire finishes reciting some of the past of Planeptune and Lowee, while also telling Neptune how the people of each nation feel.

"That's quite a past Planeptune and Lowee have.' IF amazed hearing it from Histoire. 'Schools taught us that history, but to hear it from Histoire. Anyway, I can confirm that the people of Planeptune hope that one day the Planeptune and Lowee CPUs will marry one day." IF confirms, what the people of Planeptune hope for.

"Considering you're an expert in gathering intel, I have no reason not to believe you Iffy.' Neptune can trust IF's intel, which also demonstrates Neptune and IF's close friendship.'Mom always tried her best to teach Plutia and me about our nation's past, she always said it is important to remember the dark times too.' Neptune recalls Saturn teaching her and Plutia about Planeptune and Lowee's history. 'That way we can always look back to see how far we have come, Mom always wanted us to do anything we can to protect the peace between Planeptune and Lowee, which we have always tried to do." Neptune despite her personality remembers everything Saturn use to teach her and her sisters.

Nepgear as been quiet the whole time. "Sadly for me, Mom was killed by the Deity of Sin, so she couldn't teach me as much as she could with you and Plutia.' What hurts Nepgear the most, is that she couldn't spend as much time with her mother as what Neptune or Plutia did. 'But I do remember her at least asking me to be friends with Ram and Rom, I promised her I would, and I have." Nepgear smiles knowing she managed to keep her promise.

"Mom ask that of me and Plutia too, with Blanc, Rom and Ram. Like you we have managed to do so, I will do anything to stay like that and be with Blanc." Neptune expressing her willingness to do anything to be with Blanc.

{Neptune as never been a good lair, if that is the case then maybe I can use that drive to see Blanc to my advantage.} Histoire is trying to think of ways to get Neptune to work, and decides to use Blanc as part of her strategy. "So you're in love with Blanc, there is a good chance she feels the same about you, but let's not jump to a conclusion.' Histoire knows Blanc very well too. {I've noticed how Blanc is around Neptune, it is like in her head, so long as Neptune is around she won't be bored, Blanc as a certain shyness that only comes out when she's with Neptune, no one else, not even with her sisters, so my indication is Blanc loves Neptune too, but seems to be waiting for Neptune to say it first.} Histoire doesn't want to interfere too much, but just enough to push certain events into action.

"Neptune, I will make a deal with you, a fair offer. I will let you go to see Blanc as much as you want, but only on one condition which you must follow, and this condition is absolute.' Histoire is serious, Neptune knows not to take a serious Histoire lightly. 'You must start taking on your responsibility as a CPU, if you can stay on top of all of your work, I will let you go off and see Blanc without complaint. Also I'm pretty sure doing so would make your mother very proud, if you can become a mature, dependable CPU who is looked up to by others." Histoire used Neptune's love of Blanc and her mother to bait Neptune into following her condition.

Neptune's depressed look melted away into a expression of joy. "You really think if I do that, Mum would be happy with me? And that you'll let me see Blanc, if I keep on top off all of my work?" Neptune paid attention, which as caused her to become excited.

"You're Mother wouldn't be happy, she would be proud. I know it would let her rest easy, knowing her eldest daughter is looking after her sisters, and knowing that the nation she entrusted to her eldest daughter is safe and protected.' Histoire uses Saturn to try and give Neptune a new strong sense of motivation as a CPU. 'Also, if you can stay on top of all the work you receive, I will let you see Blanc and without complaint.' Histoire repeating herself to make sure Neptune got the message. 'But only if you work hard from now onwards." Histoire feels this time it worked, but hopes that Neptune does take the full bait and not just half of it.

Neptune becomes happy and cheerful again. "If I can see Blanc, I'll work as hard as I can.' Tears begun to form in her eyes. 'If it makes Mum proud and let's her rest easy in Celestia, I promise to become a CPU better than what she was.' Neptune wipes her eyes. 'I promise you Histy, I will start working harder." Histoire's words have caused a shift in Neptune's attitude towards her work and role as a CPU.

The question is, as Neptune's motivation towards her duty as a CPU a complete change, or will she revert back to her ways of old, will Neptune keep her promise?

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia Section<strong>

**Not Important to Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Plutia:<strong> Plutia is also a Planeptune CPU therefore, Plutia will be apart of the story as Neptune and Nepgear's sister, Plutia in this story is Neptune's younger twin sister, Neptune was born before Plutia which makes Neptune the oldest sister.

**Nepsisters:** Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia together will be known as the Nepsisters in this story.

**Saturn:** I hope to explore Saturn's story deeper some day, I am hoping I can keep on doing this story, but I can't promise anything,


	2. 02 Motivation

**Note**

Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear are all known as the Nepsisters in this story, it is a nickname I decided upon, to make stating their names easier when all three are together and I need to say them consecutively, I won't always use it, but that is what they are known as in Planeptune, which is known throughout Gamindustri.

* * *

><p><strong>Romance of the Two Nations<strong>

**Chapter 02: Motivation**

Two weeks have passed since Neptune was last lectured, for neglecting to take her duty as the CPU of Planeptune seriously, because of her neglect Planeptune's shares were dropping, this was putting the survival of Planeptune, along with Neptune and her sisters Plutia and Nepgear in danger. Without shares CPUs cannot survive, if Planeptune's shares were to deplete to zero, Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear will die, this caused Histoire, IF and Compa to become concerned, they had to take action, otherwise the death of the Nepsisters would become a reality.

If Neptune was to change for the better, Histoire knew she had to hit Neptune as hard as she could psychologically, this forced Histoire to use Saturn, the deceased mother of Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear, which Neptune is the most sensitive about. Histoire also used Neptune's feelings for Blanc to farther motivate Neptune to work hard and consistently, Neptune would give anything to be with Blanc, so if Neptune keeps on top of her work, Histoire will let her go and see Blanc without complaint. Histoire's strategy to use Neptune's love of her mother and Blanc, was the actual key to changing Neptune's attitude towards her duty of being a CPU, because it worked.

Over the course of two weeks, Neptune found another strong source of motivation, Neptune is scared of losing her sisters because of her neglect, to Neptune her sisters mean everything, losing them would be worse than death, so Neptune works hard now so she can also protect her sisters as well as Planeptune itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Planeptune Basilicom: Work Office<strong>

Two weeks have allowed Neptune to showcase the true extent of her intelligence, her intelligence always seemed sub par compared to everyone else around her, now that she is actually trying, everyone around her have witnessed how much of a true genius Neptune actually is.

Histoire is holding a sheet of paper, this paper has the current report on the share standings for each nation. "This is amazing, I would never have imagined things going like this before two weeks ago.' Histoire is pleasantly surprised by what she is reading. 'Planeptune's shares have been rising at a good steady pace over the past two weeks, we have just overtaken Lastation and now we are in the lead with the most shares.' Histoire is telling Neptune, Nepgear and IF how things have progressed. 'Planeptune now has twenty-eight percent of the total shares, Lastation is second with twenty-six, Lowee third with twenty-four and Leanbox with twenty-two." Histoire feels so proud, especially after reading out the report.

Neptune is sat behind her work desk. "We only did it because I had help from you Histy, Nep jr and Iffy, there's no way I could have any of that alone." Neptune said, trying to be humble without taking all of the credit.

IF folds her arms, she smiles as proudly as Histoire. "Now that is a lie, Nep you don't realise just how intelligent you really are, don't think I'm trying to make you feel better, I'm telling you because it is the truth." IF is quick to make it clear that Neptune is more intelligent than what she really thinks.

Nepgear clenches her right hand in front of her chest, she is proud of Neptune too. "IF is right Neptune, you were able to do it because you did ask us for help, you had so much work you quickly realised you couldn't do it all alone. You asked Histoire, IF and myself to help you, your work load was split in four and we got it all done, four times faster than what you could alone." Nepgear is trying to get Neptune to realise the value of asking for help and working with a team.

Neptune is surprised by what IF and Nepgear told her, she didn't realise or think of asking for help was being smart at all. "I see, I though asking for help made me look stupid, I never thought of it being smart, to be honest.' Neptune tries to be as modest as she can. 'I'm glad I can ask you all for help and not feel bad about it." When Neptune began doing her work properly, she found she had mountains of it to do, she asked Histoire, Nepgear and IF for help, which they did. Neptune felt bad for pushing three quarters of her work onto others, she though it made her look more stupid than before.

Histoire folds her arms and tilts her head right slightly. "You shouldn't feel bad about it, you didn't push it all onto us, you asked us for help, so we did help.' Histoire said, in a serious manner. 'Neptune I was constantly watching you, and what I saw was something amazing, you were working harder than all of us, you did more work than all of us individually, because you asked for help from us it was done so much quicker. Neptune, you just need to be more confident in asking for help, and don't knock yourself down, as IF said you're more intelligent than what you think you are." Histoire said, praising Neptune as honestly as possible, while trying to give her some encouragement, hoping to give Neptune a lot more confidence.

Neptune blushes from embarrassment. "I'm glad I could make you all proud of me, I feel a lot more confident because of it." Neptune feels so grateful for having a family that is proud of her, Neptune is finding herself liking it more when all of her family are proud of her.

Because Neptune now does her work like she should, Histoire now as a lot more time, therefore she as taken up being Neptune's mentor and advisor, to help Neptune make the right decisions.

In her free time IF will also help and advise Neptune like Histoire, but IF does have her own work, when she is doing her own work she is a agent of the Planeptune Guild, as a agent it is her job to gather information and Intel regarding the other nations and potential threats to the current world peace, IF has a strong sense of loyalty towards the Nepsisters, because they work harder now, she now feels her loyalty isn't being wasted, which is her source of motivation.

"Well I'm glad that you work properly now, it use to be so stressful knowing I was the only one of us three doing any actual work.' Nepgear expresses how she use to feel about Neptune and Plutia not working. 'But now, working with you, it's a lot of fun and I love it now." Nepgear said, in a very cheerful tone. {Because at long last, I finally have a big sister, that I've always wanted to look up to and admire.} Nepgear thought to herself, having a big sister she can admire and view as her role model, as always been one of her dreams, Nepgear loves Plutia equally, but she always wanted one of them to be a role model for her to look up to.

"Nepgear, I'm sorry I didn't use to be the big sister that you wanted me to be.' Neptune responds by apologising first, as if she just read Nepgear's mind. 'But I feel the same way Nep jr, I've had a lot of fun working with you as well, I never imagined work could be fun." Neptune is happy to express that she is also enjoying her work, and finds it fun when she is working with others.

"You'll be amazed what you can learn, you both found yourselves having fun together, even while working, because you were having fun you found time going by quicker as well as the work you needed to do." IF said, pointing out that having fun even while working is good, but she is also glad Neptune is still being herself despite working harder now.

Neptune grins as she starts rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. "Hehehe, I kind of noticed, so even while I work I can still try to make it fun, and having others to talk to while doing so really helps." Neptune seems a little embarrassed for not realising there were ways to make work fun, before she was lectured two weeks earlier.

Ever since Neptune got her rear in gear, she as proved to be a very intelligent, hard working girl when she actually tries, however Neptune is not the only one with new found motivation.

* * *

><p><strong>Planeptune Basilicom: Kitchen<strong>

While Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire and IF are working in the Basilicom Office, Compa along with Plutia are both in the Kitchen, Plutia is trying her best to help Compa, as well as trying to learn from her.

Compa isn't good with office work so instead she as taken up a supporting role for the Nepsisters, her support is invaluable to them, Compa takes pride in keeping the Nepsisters clean and healthy, by cooking, cleaning and making sure they're taking baths regularly. Compa also works at the Planeptune Hospital as a nurse, so she is also good at treating illnesses and injuries.

The Nepsisters have known Compa and IF for a very long time, over a decade, so long the three now consider the two as part of their family, to the point Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear think of Compa and IF as sisters, because the two have been accepted into the family they have been allowed to live at the Basilicom with the Nepsisters, as the Nepsisters's guardian and taking the role of a mother to them, Histoire didn't mind and allowed it. At the same time the Nepsisters have all accepted Histoire as being their mother figure after Saturn was killed, they love her as much as each other as well as Compa and IF.

You might be asking why would Plutia be working? That is because Neptune is her biggest role model and influence, so if Neptune slacks, Plutia will slack, since Neptune is working hard with actual effort, Plutia is trying to work just as hard with equal effort, though she doesn't have the same levels of energy as either Neptune or Nepgear, but that isn't stopping her from trying.

"I still find it amazing how much Nep-Nep still influences you, and it's actually funny too, hahahaha.' Compa laughed light-heartedly. 'Well I hope Nep-Nep keeps it up, because it means you will to Plu-Plu." Compa said, amused by Plutia's attachment to Neptune.

Before you ask, to Compa, Neptune is Nep-Nep, Nepgear is Ge-Ge and Plutia is Plu-Plu might as well keep it going. To IF it's Nep, Gear and Plu, simple, easy and in my head kind of funny.

Plutia smiles happily putting her hands together. "I love big sister Neppy, everything she does inspires me to do the same, if Neppy can work hard, I can work hard too.' Plutia is not ashamed about her attachment to Neptune, in fact she is proud of it. 'But I'm not good with all that writy thingamathing, so I'll learn to help in the same way you do, I wanna support Neppy, Histy, Neppy jr, sister Iffy and you sister Compa anyway I can." Plutia is proud having Neptune as her biggest source of influence.

"Well you haven't done this sort of work either, to get better you have to keep at it, but I'll help you, we'll start slow if we have to and gradually increase pace as you get better." Compa doesn't mind teaching Plutia how to do house chores effectively and efficiently.

Plutia nods her head once understanding. "Yep, please teach me all you can sister Compa, I want to learn all I can, and ways to stay motivated too." Plutia cares deeply for all of her family Histoire, Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF.

Compa puts on a serious expression. "My way to keep myself motivated, is that what I'm doing is keeping you all happy, the fact that what I do keeps everyone happy is my source of motivation, if you adapt that mindset for yourself, you might find your motivation becoming stronger than what it would be without it." Compa loves it when she knows everyone is happy because of her care.

"Keeping them happy, I do love it when everyone is happy, I want to keep everyone happy as well.' Plutia took in what Compa just said, Plutia is quickly becoming inspired by that. 'Compa, I really want to learn how to keep my family, clean, healthy and most importantly, happy." Plutia said, as she feels strongly about it. {Happy, I want to keep my sisters happy, if I can do that, I'll have my own source of motivation which isn't originally Neptune's} The though of keeping her family happy, is quickly becoming Plutia's source of motivation.

So long as people can find that source of motivation they can do anything, but finding it can be simple or a real challenge, and for me that is just trying to stay happy, so long as I'm happy I'm not depressed, depression keeps me from writing and doing things.

Neptune's source of motivation is protecting her sisters, her family, Nepgear's is being able to look up to Neptune and follow her example, Plutia and Compa's is keeping their family happy, IF's is knowing her loyalty and dedication to her sisters isn't being wasted, Histoire's is knowing Planeptune's future is looking more secure

Neptune doesn't realise, but she is the true source of all of Planeptune's will, strength and motivation, she influences Plutia to work, Nepgear admires her so works hard to help her, Histoire, Compa and IF find themselves more drawn to wanting to help Neptune, everyone in Planeptune respects Neptune a whole lot more, so they now do their best since their CPU is doing her best, Neptune finding new motivation and working harder as created a domino effect, she tries harder everyone else tries harder because of her and/or for her.

The question is how will this affect Planeptune's relationship with the other nations, because they will have taken notice by now, how will the other CPUs react? That answer will be revealed in the next chapter.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia Section<strong>

**Not important to Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune intelligent:<strong> I personally believe if Neptune actually tried, she is the most intelligent out of most of the characters, Neptune as always been a idiot character, but chances are Neptune is an idiot on purpose just for the sake of comedy and keeping a light side to what can be a dark moment or situation. Plus she always knows what to say to other, and can easy break through people's personal barriers and make friends with almost anyone.

But against that's only if Neptune actually tried, for this story I will be using an intelligent Neptune.

* * *

><p><strong>Pacing:<strong> My pacing might be all over the place, but I hope to relearn that as I starting writing stories again, you see I struggle with depression, so keeping motivated as been impossible, but I've been trying to find way to solve that, so hopefully I'll keep writing my stories.


End file.
